Get It Memorized
by Amilya Eclair Farron
Summary: The fiery redhead's lips twisted into that trademark grin of his, "Axel? Nope. The name's Lea. Got it memorized?" and he made sure to tap the side of his temple as soon as his memorable quote slipped past his lips.


**Title:** Get It Memorized  
**Rating:** PG  
**Fandom:** _Kingdom Hearts  
_**Characters:** Lea, Kairi  
**Pairing:** Lea/Kairi (if you squint hard enough)  
**Summary:** The fiery redhead's lips twisted into that trademark grin of his, "Axel? Nope. The name's Lea. Got it memorized?" and he made sure to tap the side of his temple as soon as his memorable quote slipped past his lips.  
**Word Count:** 586  
**Author's Note:** This didn't come out the way I wanted it to but I guess it's semi-alright. Anyway, I have yet to own and play _Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance_ but I have watched a few scenes. And I'm so, so happy to see that Lea is back! :D (And Ienzo, and Braig, and Even, and Dilan, and Aeleus… now all who's left is the other members who I hope we will one day see again… as Somebodies.)  
Anyway, hopefully the next time I write something with these two it'll come out better than this. Because these two have to be one of my favorite _Kingdom Hearts_ couples.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** _Kingdom Hearts_ does not belong to me in any shape or form and this also includes their characters and quotes–slash–sayings used by characters. Thank you.

* * *

_Get It Memorized_

* * *

"A-Axel?"

The fiery redhead's lips twisted into that trademark grin of his, "Axel? Nope. The name's Lea. Got it memorized?" and he made sure to tap the side of his temple as soon as his memorable quote slipped past his lips.

Kairi could only stare at the lanky man as confusion, apprehension, and joy filled her being. And she wasn't sure which emotion she should act upon first. Once they returned to the Islands, Jimmy shared his journals with her as Sora blathered on about his adventures. From them, she learned more about the group who called themselves Organization XIII and that they were Nobodies. And that they all faded away back into…

So how could he be standing there?

Her mind was playing a trick on her. It must've been! What else could explain this sick, cruel joke that was being played on her? Could it be she was going crazy? Oh, if only Sora and Riku were here with her. Or _someone_ because then she would know if it was all in her head or if he was really here.

"Hello? Princess, are you still in there?" asked Lea teasingly, suddenly standing an inch or two away from her, and gave her forehead a gentle prod with his finger. And that's when curiosity got the better of her – she reached out and poked him in the chest as if to see if he would shatter right before her eyes or her hand would go through him; however she delightfully discovered that it was solid.

"You're real."

"Yeah, I'm real. And want to know what's even better? I'm human again."

Up close, Kairi could see that he was right due to the fact that no longer was there those two identical tattoos underneath his bright emerald eyes. Goodness, this was somewhat overwhelming. "I'm glad to see that you're alright, Axel—Lea. And I'm especially happy for you since you have your heart again."

"Thanks, Princess." He knew from the look in her eyes that she was about to question him on how he was here and why. And maybe if he had the time he would have obliged in answering them, but time was of the essence. He only dropped by because he wanted to make sure that she was OK. He owed her (and Sora and them) that much. "Anyway, since it looks like you're safe, I'll take my leave now. Icky jobs do make themselves to be busy."

"What? Wait, Axe—Lea!" Kairi corrected herself – _again _– as she caught his wrist before he could turn to enter the portal that burst forth behind him. "What do you mean by that? Did something happen? _Is_ something happening? Are Sora and Riku alright? Are the others?"

"Ah, don't worry, Princess. I'm sure those goofballs are just fine. And if not, well, I'll make sure to bring your precious Keyblade Bearers home without a scratch. Dark Rescuer is my middle name, after all." Lea said, promise in his voice, as he started to enter the portal of darkness when Kairi stopped him for a second time.

"Just make sure you come back this time, too, OK Ax—Lea?"

The redhead sent her a smirk, "Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever you say, Princess." And then he was gone.

When next they met, Kairi knew she wouldn't make the mistake of saying the Nobody's name.

No.

She would be sure to use his real name because she would – and _will_ – get it memorized by then.

That was a promise.


End file.
